Sierra prime ministerial line of succession
Not to be confused with the Sierran order of precedence or the Succession to the Sierran throne. The Sierra prime ministerial line of succession is the official sequence of individuals entitled to hold the office of the Prime Minister of Sierra in the event that there is a vacancy in the office due to the incumbent's death, , , or to serve. In the Sierran Constitution, Article IV, Section V states that in the event the Prime Minister is removed from office, dies, is impeached, or otherwise unable to fulfill the role of Prime Minister, the Deputy Prime Minister should assume the power and office of the Prime Minister. In the event that both officials are unable to exercise the power of the office, the Constitution permits Parliament to pass any laws regarding the prime ministerial line of succession. The modern prime ministerial line of succession has since been codified and last updated through the Prime Ministerial Line of Succession Act of 1947. Current order Eligibility Eligibility requirements According to the Constitution in Article IV, Section II, to be eligible for serving as Prime Minister, a person must be a Sierran citizen, at least twenty-five years old, a resident of the Kingdom of Sierra for ten consecutive years or fourteen years with seven of those "in a consecutive fashion", and been free of a conviction and punishment for: a for twenty years, a serious offense against the State, provinces, or territories for fifteen years, a criminal offense for ten years, and/or misdemeanors or minor offenses for five years. There is a slightly modified requirement for who must be a resident of Sierra for fifteen years (instead of ten), in addition to all the other requirements to be eligible for service. Although the Constitution does not explicitly specify whether or not the fifteen years must be consecutive, it has been interpreted to mean that in addition to living in the Kingdom for ten consecutive years, or fourteen years of which seven were consecutively sequential, that the citizen live at least for five more years unto the prerequisite time. Successions beyond Deputy Prime Minister Through the course of Sierran history, only two deputy prime ministers have ever succeeded the office upon the death or resignation of the Prime Minister (Walter Zhou and Melinda Peters), and two have served as acting Prime Minister (Issac Johnson and Walter Zhou). No other officer has ever been called to assume or act the office of the Prime Minister. Designated survivor Whenever there is a major event in where the Prime Minister and top officials are gathered in one place, a member of the Cabinet is appointed to stay in a physically distant, secure, and undisclosed location so that is maintained in the event of a catastrophe that results in the death of many in the line of succession. If the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister dies, the surviving highest in the line, who may be the designated survivor, would become Acting Prime Minister. If the Getty House and Porciúncula were deemed unsafe for normal government operations, there are several undisclosed locations distributed throughout the Kingdom where the government and Acting Prime Minister could continue managing the government safely. See also *Succession to the Sierran throne *Prime Minister of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra